Pentatonix- kidnapped?
by AllisonPTX
Summary: From Scott leaving a restaurant early, the evening escalates until most of PTX are- well, I'll let you find out. No romance.
The people stare at this strange man with graying hair still cut diagonally across his face. Doesn't he know he is too old to be wearing that haircut? But they are too busy with their regular lives to care that much. Little do they know that this weird man with the SpongeBob tattoo on his arm is the sole survivor of Superfruit as well as Pentatonix. Mitch- now going by Mitchell- sighs as he heads home for the night. As he opens the door, a hairless sphynx cat mews for its food. He smiles wistfully. Just a decade ago, he had had all that he ever wanted. Funny how life changes like that. Mitchell sits down on his bed, remembering.

/TEN YEARS AGO/

SCOTT

"This is literally SO GOOD!" Kirstie said as she took a giant bite of linguini. "I know, right?" Mitch said. The group was about to go on tour and to celebrate, Avi treated everyone to dinner at their local diner.

Scott thought the food was good, too- but for some reason he didn't feel that well. He excused himself and went to the bathroom, but that didn't help either. Sadly, he told his friends he had to go back to his and Mitch's shared apartment early. They grudgingly let him.

On his way home Scott was too queasy to notice the minivan quietly tracking his way to his shared house. All he wanted was to rest. Little did he know…

MITCH

The band went back to their food and soon it was time for dessert. _So many varieties!_ Mitch texted Scott, _You want me to get you some dessert?_ He waited 5 minutes, but his best friend didn't answer.

"That's weird," Kevin heard Mitch mutter. "What?" He asked.

"Oh- it's not a big deal, but Scott isn't answering his texts." "Don't worry," Kevin assured his friend, "He's probably napping or something."

"Yeah…" Mitch was worried. "I'm gonna call him anyway."

"'Kay."

Mitch stepped outside to call Scott. Scott answered on the first ring. "Hey, what's up?" Relieved, Mitch replied, "Sorry, but I was reallyworried'causeyouweren'tansweringanyofmytextsand- and… " he stopped talking as he heard his best friend cry out, and a thud before the phone was roughly hung up.

In shock, Mitch stared at the screen of his phone for a while until he realized that Scott was in trouble. He quickly texted Kirstie that he was going home as well and headed back to his house.

SCOTT

The house was dark and quiet. He couldn't feel his hands anymore, but Scott never stopped trying to break the duct tape. Once he had woken up- someone must have knocked him out- first he had tried shouting for help, but he quickly realized that nobody who cared was in earshot. Besides, he needed to save his voice for the tour. _The tour._ Who knew if the tour would even still be happening.

Scott's thoughts were interrupted by the door being unlocked. It opened, and he had a quick glance at Mitch's worried face before he started yelling-

"Mitch! Stay back! He'll knock you out too!" except that it sounded more like, "Mitch! Stow bammm! Emm gem yoom tum!"

Poor Mitch. He only got a quick glimpse of his friend before a blinding pain consumed his vision, and everything went black.

"No! Mitch! You b*****d! Leave him alone!" Scott couldn't believe this was happening. Who would want to kidnap him and Mitch? And did they want the rest of Pentatonix, too?

KIRSTIE

I tried texting Mitch and Scott to see if they were feeling alright, but neither of them answered. It's well past midnight now- the dinner/dessert lasted like 3 hours, and then we dispersed. I texted right as I got home, then figured maybe they went to sleep early. But I was thinking about how suddenly Mitch left- maybe Scott needed help with something? Anyway, now I'm worried.

I pick up my iphone and call Avi. On the 3rd ring, his deep bass voice picks up. "Hey- what's the problem?"

"I'm worried about Mitch and Scott- they aren't answering any of my texts and why did Mitch leave so suddenly?"

He hesitates for a moment, then answers. "Good point. We should check it out. Should I call Kevin?"

"Yeah."

AVI

I wondered about why Mitch left early, but I figured he could handle it. He's a tough dude, though short. Even so, Kirstie knows those two way better than I do- she grew up with them, after all. So I trust her judgement. I call Kevin and fill him in on what's happening. Since we live pretty close by, I offer to pick him up. And once I do, we're on our way.

MITCH

"Uugh…" Ouch. Am I hungover or what?

"Mitch?" That's Scott. But why does he sound so… I don't know… worried, but also… scared? What would cause Scott to be scared?

Wait, and why is there fricking duct tape over my mouth?

"What's going on?" I try to say, but I'm so dizzy just trying to speak that it sounds more like 'whus gon'n?' and with the duct tape it doesn't even sound like anything other than a groan. It's dark and my eyes hurt. I can't feel my hands or feet, but it feels like I'm tied up.

"Ah dunno." Scott says. Which really scares me, 'cause Scott at least guesses when I ask that. And that's when I know- we're not going to be going on tour for a long time now.

KEVIN

If this was on a TV show or something, we would be walking right into a trap. But since this isn't, I accept Avi's offer to drive me to Superfruit's place.

We're both a little nervous, because Kirstie doesn't ever get that worried about stuff like this, and she's pretty worried right now.

The house is completely dark when we get there, which makes sense if Scott and Mitch are sleeping. Avi enters the house first, and I hear people hollering and Avi say 'What the-' and then the crack of a baseball bat or something.

"Avi?" WTF? Did someone really knock him unconscious? Ok, there's definitely something in the house. Suppressing the urge to run in and see what happened, I crouch behind some bushes lining the driveway and call Kirstie. She picks up right away.

"Kevin? Are you there? What happened?"She says, way too loudly considering the situation. I am so scared right now, but I have to tell someone.

"Kirstie? Kirstie, listen. Someone knocked Avi out, and I heard him find something. There's someone in the house. There's _someone in the house_." I hear her saying something else, but I'm distracted- I can hear footsteps. Just as I turn around I roll away from the person. Instead of their baseball bat hitting me, it hits my phone- oops. I run into the living room, only to see Scott and Mitch yelling their heads off and Avi lying on the floor- or what they can, seeing as all three of them are tied up and gagged.

"Oh My God-" I have time to say before whoever it is catches up and a blinding pain takes all of my attention as I black out.

* * *

The silence is only broken as Mitch starts to sob. Scott has tears sliding down his cheeks, and both have sickening purple lumps where they were hit on their heads. Mitch's matches his hair. Avi slowly wakes up cringing and starts testing to see where he is hurt.

They all observe Kevin, who's hands are being tied together along with his feet so that he can't straighten out, the same way the others have been.

And the four males wait for the rest of Pentatonix to join them.


End file.
